If I Close My Eyes Forever
by Nights of Otogi
Summary: He spends his nights thinking about him, wanting him, needing him. But he can think of no way to make him his own. Until an overzealous witch tries her magical hand at helping. Now Otogi has deal with living life at as a woman and still win over Yami, the
1. Dreamer

**Hey! I'm new to ff.net but my friend (and another author) Moons of Yami told me that I should post my newest story here. So I took her advice. This is my first story posted so please be gentle. I hope you like it. The title came from a duet sung by Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne. So read and review!!**

****

****

****

****

****

**If I Close my Eyes Forever**

****

**_"If I close my eyes for ever,_**

**_Will it all remain unchanged_**

**_If I close my eyes forever_**

**_Will it all remain the same…"_**

**_~If I Close my Eyes Forever_- Lita Ford/Ozzy Osbourne~**

**CHAPTER ONE: DREAMER **

****

****

            This was never the way he meant to feel. The boy in the picture was never the one he meant to fall for. He thought that if he ignored his feelings they'd just fade away until he no longer had to deal with the lonely nights he spent staring at this picture. He could forget about the light headedness that he felt when he breathed in his scent, or the tingles that ran down his spine as he leaned in to close and their bodies brushed each other. And he knew that was best because there was no way that a guy like him would ever fall for a kid like himself.

            There was no way that Yami would ever fall for him, Otogi.

            Otogi sighed and placed his framed picture of Yami back in the top drawer of his desk and closed it slowly, keeping his emerald green eyes on Yami's crimson ones until the picture was tucked neatly away. He remembered the day he had taken that picture. The picnic, the sun, the blue sky, rounded up with a fireworks display under a beautiful starry night. Otogi had laid next to Yami on that blanket, their legs thoughtlessly touching. He was almost positive that Yami hadn't cared, but it had set him on fire. But nothing was bound to happen that night. Not with Yugi laying on Yami's other side or Ryou on his. But there was no harm in a little daydream right?

            The sad thing was it was no longer a day dream. It was now an endless yearning. He _needed Yami, wanted him with all his heart and soul. Yami had grown close to him ever sense their first meeting. Otogi winced. He had been such an asshole when they first meet. It would be no surprise if Yami secretly hated him for what he had put both him and Yugi through. He _felt_ like an asshole. _

            Otogi sighed once more and pushed himself to his feet. His legs groaned as they creaked with stiffness. Just how long had he been staring at that picture tonight? He didn't know. Each night his day dream time got longer. One night he would eventually fall asleep with that picture in hand and dream about Yami. Not that he didn't already.

            He was such a sad case. Pawning over someone who probably wouldn't give him the time of day. Besides that, Yami was a ladies man. No matter where they went women drooled over him. Maybe it was because of the way his leather pants clung to his well sculpted legs. Or maybe it was his strong beautiful eyes. Or maybe it was his…

            Otogi let out an exasperated scream. There was no way he could ever get with Yami, not as he was. He was just some lousy game creator that had a hidden side of darkness. Granted Yami himself was born of darkness, but he was the ruler of all that and was able to overcome his urges to give into them. Giving another sigh, Otogi crawled into his bed. He let his final thoughts drift back to Yami and his beautiful face. There was no way he could ever get with him.

            As his eyes closed, one tear slipped down his face, tracing the dark line that was drawn down his cheek. There was no way he could get Yami to fall for him.

            Unless something changed…

~*~

            _She watched him from her room shrouded in shadows. On the far wall was a large screen. It was showing her a young boy with long black hair. The color reminded her of her own name. She smiled as she traced his face on the screen. His eyes were closed now but moments ago they had been open, emerald jewels filled with sorrow._

_            He only wanted one wish and he felt that he couldn't get it. And that wasn't even the problem. The problem was he didn't have the nerve to confront his wish and see what happened. He was just going to wallow in self pity until he saw his wish fade away into another's arms. _

_            That was where she came in. She could help him get his wish. There was nothing better then helping out a handsome mortal. It was enjoyable to see the look of pure joy that crossed their faces when their wish slipped easily into their arms and lives._

_            "You better not be thinking about it."_

_            She jumped when she heard the voice and turned to see a tall man standing behind her. He had long dark hair and a strong jaw line. His nose was a bit crooked from an accident he had had while still mortal, and it carried over into his immortal life. He grinned at her, the smile reaching his dark brown eyes and causing them to sparkle. _

_            "And what would I be thinking?" She asked, flicking a strand of her own black hair over her shoulder._

_            "Raven," He shook his head and pointed at the screen that showed the sleeping boy. "You want to help another mortal. Don't your plans to help usually go wrong on some weird level."_

_            Raven sighed and snapped her fingers. The screen faded away leaving nothing but another cover of shadows. She turned back to her guest and flipped him a sarcastic smile._

_            "You know __Darien__," She held her fingers up in front of his face, "With one snap of my fingers can you can be spending the next week as a rat."_

_Darien__'s eyes grew wide and he took a step back. He snapped his own fingers and the screen popped back up. The boy the screen was now tossing and turning in his bed, moaning, obviously lost in an erotic dream._

_            "Go back to your silly mortal." He mumbled before fading out of her room. _

_            Raven laughed and turned back to her 'silly' mortal. Whoever he was dreaming of she would make his, by any means possible. Pressing her fingers together in front of her face forming a circle, she began to chant._

_            "Powers of the shadows, holders of love_

_            Bring this dreamer his white dove_

_            Change his thoughts of doubt_

_            Give him the strength to seek his love out!"_

_            She glanced back at the screen hoping to see the change come over his sleeping features. His eyes should harden into a look of confidence, and when he woke up he should be ready to confess everything to his dream. _

_            That's when he did start changing, but it wasn't the one she expected. Her eyes opened wide and she felt a gasping breath lodge itself in her throat. She swiped her hand through the screen causing it to disintegrate into wisps of smoke that faded up into the shadows._

_            "Shit." She mumbled. "__Darien__ was right. Hopefully he won't get wind of this until after I've found a way to straighten it out."_

_            "Raven!"_

_            She winced. "Maybe not."_

_            She faded out of the room casting one last glance at where the screen had just moments ago been there. Not only did she have to deal with __Darien_, she had to find a way to help that boy. But hell, maybe in the process his dream would come true. __


	2. Changes

****

**Next chapter!! Enjoy and review!!**

****

****

****

****

****

**If I Close my Eyes Forever**

****

**_"If I close my eyes for ever,_**

**_Will it all remain unchanged_**

**_If I close my eyes forever,_**

**_Will it all remain the same…"_**

**_~If I Close my Eyes Forever_- Lita Ford/Ozzy Osborne~**

**CHAPTER TWO: CHANGES**

****

            _Otogi__ closed his eyes and let out another low moan. He opened his eyes to narrow slits, allowing only the sight of the one leaning over him enter his vision. Yami was propped up on his elbows over him naked as the day he was born. His faced was flushed and he was giving one of his sexy smirks. _

_            "Otogi…" He whispered, leaning down and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. "Otogi, I've wanted you like this for so long…so long."_

_            Otogi gasped as Yami locked his lips onto his throat. He began sucking at the soft spot where his shoulder met his neck. _

_            "Y-Yami." He stuttered, the word fading off into a groan. "Yami please. I-I want you, I need you."_

_            Yami laughed his deep chuckle sending vibrations through Otogi's body. He shivered as Yami lay down on top of him. This was a dream come true. Otogi closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swept up in the moment…_

            Otogi jerked awake in his bed, the sweat pouring off his body. Just a dream, another dream. He sighed and flopped back down on his bed pretty sure that his heart was breaking. But when his body collapsed onto his bed he felt an odd shifting sensation on his chest, it was almost like his entire chest had moved slightly upward. He glanced down and felt the scream crawl up in his throat and burst out in a high pitched tone. 

            This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. He wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. Otogi threw back the covers and flew out of his bed. Running into his bathroom he flipped on the lights and stumbled over to the mirror. He was greeted by a sight he never thought in a million years he'd see.

            His once sharp facial features had faded into the soft face of woman with emerald eyes and the same flowing black hair. The dark line that ran down his right cheek was still there but it curved slightly more following his soft cheekbone. He glanced down and saw his black tang top pulled tightly over generous breasts. His black pajama pants still fit loosely but they now formed over his shapelier hips. 

            Otogi gasped and stumbled back from the mirror. It was some joke. It had to be! No, a joke wouldn't physical change his body. His eyes grew wide as a thought struck him. Though crude, he cupped a hand over his crotch. That's when he screamed again. Yes, something was _definitely_ missing down there. 

            "Oh God no." He murmured in a high pitched voice, a female's voice. "This isn't happening. It's a dream. It has to be a dream!"

            "I'm afraid not." 

            ((AN- I'm going to start referring to Otogi as a she/her now because, well _he_ is!!))

            Otogi jumped when she heard another woman's voice in her bathroom. Standing in the corner of her room was a woman with long, curly black hair. She watched Otogi with eyes as blue as ice. She stepped forward and gave a sheepish smile.

            "I'm afraid this is my doing." She held a hand out towards Otogi. "I'm Raven."

            Otogi crossed her arms over her chest. Feeling her new developments sent a wave of discomfort through her and she quickly dropped them to her sides. With a heavy sigh she decided to play out this game.

            "Okay Raven." She growled. "How did you do this and when does it wear off?"

            Raven's grin faded and she looked down at her feet. Otogi noticed that her bare toes stuck from underneath her violet robes. Bare feet? With that robe? What was she thinking? Otogi's eyes widened as she slapped her forehead. Now she was even _thinking like a girl. And preppy one at that. God help her. She turned attention back to Rave's face._

            "I know that means something bad and you better explain now!" Her voice took on a high pitched tone of hysteria. 

            Raven looked back up as well and set her dark gaze on Otogi's frantic face. She really was frightened. Raven had never meant for this to happen, she had only meant for the boy to get with the one he dreamed so strongly for. Now he was a she. And _she_ was standing in front of her with tears brimming in her soft emerald eyes. 

            "Well, I know that you dream of someone." Raven winced when she saw Otogi's eyes open wide and fill with fear. "I don't know who though. You see, I'm a witch from another realm and I can help mortals seek their dreams. I cast a spell on you in hopes that it would give you the confidence to admit to your dream what you think of them. Instead…"

            "Instead you turned me into a girl." Otogi spoke softly and Raven felt her heartbreak as the tears began to trail down her cheeks. "So even if I got the confidence to talk to my dream, he wouldn't recognize me."

            It was Raven's turn to go wide eyed. Did she just say _he. _

            "That's wonderful!" She beamed.

            Otogi jerked. There was no way she had just said that. This wasn't wonderful and there was no way it would ever become wonderful.

            "You're in love with another man." Raven pointed a finger at her in emphasis. "And now you're a woman!"

            "So I noticed." Otogi scoffed.

            Raven shook her hands through the air frantically. "No, no, no." Her eyes were bright with excitement. "If you play your cards and work your new body right you may still be able to catch his eye!"

            Otogi stopped for a second. Raven _did_ have a point. He had early been thinking about what a ladies man Yami was. Now maybe it was her chance to be that lady. But how could she pull it off when she was programmed to be a man?

            "But how can I catch his eye?" She asked. "With a closet full of men's clothes?"

            Raven looked Otogi's outfit up and down and frowned. The new girl had a point. No guy was going to go after a girl that dressed like a man. She had to do something, but what. The idea hit her and she had to fight the urge to slap her head. 

            "Come." She motioned towards Otogi. "Show me where you keep your clothes."

            Otogi frowned but complied and lead Raven into her bedroom. She pointed a finger at her wardrobe. That's when he noticed her perfectly manicured nails. She groaned. No dice monsters for her for a while. Raven opened one of the doors and peered in at her old clothes.

            "That's good." She shut the doors. "I can work with that."

            Raven closed her eyes and pointed at the wardrobe. There was a bright flash and Otogi had to turn her face away. She could feel heat on her face and winced. What was that crazy witch doing, burning her old clothes? How was that going to help her?

            "There!" Raven cooed and clapped her hands together. "Try opening it now."

            Otogi cautiously approached her wardrobe and pulled the door open. She gasped and ripped both doors open. All her leather pants were gone and replaced with leather mini skirts. There was a mix of tops, all a crimson red and deep blue. Various other articles of clothing had replaced her old stuff. But one thing was for certain. They were all women's clothing. 

            "H-how'd you…" To say the least she was amazed.

            "How'd I do it?" Obviously Raven wasn't in the least bit shaken up. "I'm a witch remember? If you can't, just try to find your package again."

            That last remark shook Otogi from his daze. She turned an angry glare on Raven. Crossing her arms across her chest she felt the discomfort again and threw her hands down at her sides with a frustrated swiftness.

            "Look, tell me how long this is going to last." She growled. "I rather enjoyed being able to find 'my package'."

            Raven pointed at the wardrobe. "Grab an outfit and I'll tell you why you change." She snickered as Otogi riffled through her new clothes. "And don't forget a bra!"

            Otogi growled and disappeared into her bathroom with an arm full of clothes. From behind the bathroom door, her muffled voice called back.

            "I'm changing, now explain!"

            "All right." Raven sighed. "This was all just a spell gone terribly wrong. I'm afraid that you're stuck in that body until I can find a way to reverse the effects of the spell."

            The was a soft banging noise followed by a string of curses. The bathroom door was ripped open and Otogi stood there in all her glory. Raven raised her brows when she spotted the fully changed girl.

            Otogi had discarded the tight pajama shirt for a black tang top that fit her new bust better. Over that she wore a dark blue leather vest, which only played off her leather mini skirt and knee high black boots. The black hair that she had always worn up as a male was now down lose and hung around her face. And somehow in that short time she had been able to apply a perfect layer of make-up including a layer of shiny lip gloss.

            "What do you mean I'm _stuck_ in this body until then?" She was fuming. "How long is 'until then'?"

            Raven shrugged. "Time only knows."

            Otogi groaned and threw a strand of her long black hair over her shoulder. There was no way this could be fair. She glanced at the full length mirror that hang on the wall across from her.

            "Not bad." She approved of the package though. "At least if I'm going to go after Yami in this body I look damn good."

            "Yes," Raven cocked her head to the side. "But there could be one more improvement."

            She pointed a finger at Otogi and in a flash her black tang top turned white and the vest faded to a light blue. Otogi gasped and pulled at the vest hoping she wasn't seeing things right. When she knew she was her emerald eyes sent a death glare at Raven.

            "No way!" She barked. "If you got me stuck in this body, _I get to chose the fashion. Now back to leather please…my blue leather and black shirt."_

            Raven rolled her eyes and flicked a finger at Otogi. Her tops changed back and she quickly glanced back in the mirror. She smirked. That was definitely better. Hell, if this get up could get her Yami she was open to long a time frame before the spell wore off. She gave Raven a quick smile and opened the door to her bedroom.

            "See 'ya Witchy." She grinned. "I'm off to catch my dreamer. When you find a way to change me back be sure to get in touch."

            The door shut behind her and Raven could only roll her eyes. This was probably the worst mess she had ever gotten caught up in. Worse then the time she gave that boy a rat tail for two weeks or the girl she caused to think she was a bird. She had spent that couple weeks producing bird food out of anywhere. At least this one could work in Otogi's favor. With a sigh she faded back into the realm she had materialized from. It was time to start working on an antidote to her messed up spell.


End file.
